Chapter 7 the discovery off eddy part 1
Professor Scam Chapter 7: The Discovery 'of Eddy Part 1' Nazz woke up in the morning, the sun hitting her eyes. She looked outside, and saw police cars around Kevin's, and the homes of each of the Ed's the sewage had risen over night… It was like something was trying to stop the kids from living. "Oh my God, Kevin and the Eds are still missing!" she yelled, seeing this. She quickly just threw a shirt on and some pants (Over her pajamas, honestly people.) and ran outside wearing a pair of boots due to the sewage, her mom yelling "Don't you want breakfast?" after her. She ignored her mother as she ran towards the closest house to her's- Eddy's. "Ah, Nazziline Johnson," a police officer said, seeing her running towards the house. "We heard that you last saw the Eds four days ago, perhaps you can help us with this mystery," he said. "I hope so too," Nazz said, as she looked around. "This sewage makes it hard though, doesn't it?" she asked, as the sewage drifted by. "Yeah, it does. Strangely there aren't any signs of any known kidnapper or anything even close to the area, it's strange," the police man said, as they stood there. "The last time I saw the Eds they failed one of their "scams" and Kevin beat them up. Actually Kevin, Rolf, and Sarah did, but Kevin just went missing so I don't see how it could be him," she said, trying to put the pieces together. "Strange… Have you seen anything strange in the last few days?" the police man asked. "There was a robot over in the junkyard with a dollar sign on it that Jonny saw," Nazz said. "Interesting… I'll send a crew to the junkyard and I'll ask Jonny about it," the police man said, before walking off. "It's like this was all planned," Nazz said, before racing towards Kevin's house as well… XxxxX In his house, Jonny was training himself to be able to fight off Professor Scam again. He was practicing using Plank, now once again Splinter the Wonderwood, as a mentor. Of course, this either meant Jonny was really training himself, or Plank was telling him how to do things and what to do. "So I need to get a sword? OK, buddy!" Jonny yelled happily, before running out of his room and into the basement. His father used to fight in the war, and he had a sword from the war. Of course he only had it as a souvenir now, but now Jonny was to use it like his father- to benefit his people. "I got it, Plank!" Jonny yelled coming upstairs. Somehow a lot of dummies had been set up now, and Jonny started to cut them down, like they were enemies. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Are you Jonny Two-By-Four?" a police officer asked, and Jonny nodded. "We need to ask you some questions about that robot you saw in the junk yard," the police man said. "Like what?" Jonny asked, as the police man walked into the room. "What did it look like?" Jonny thought about this, before having a mental picture. "It was round, and floated. On the side I saw there was a dollar sign, and also a little circle, like a camera, and it was still." "OK. Where was it?" "It was near the middle of the junkyard." "Interesting… Thanks for the help, Mr. Two-By-Four," the police man said before leaving towards Rolf's house… XxxxX "Rolf remembers the last time he saw Kevin," Rolf said as the police man asked him questions. "It was two days ago, before Nana had Rolf go into the woods to gather fungi," Rolf said, as the police man wrote notes. "What was he doing?" the police man asked. "Rolf remembers this part well! Kevin-boy was walking to his home from, how-do-you-say, the junkyard, and the next day Rolf had to gather fungi!" Rolf said. The police man appeared to be suspicious or Rolf. "You do not believe that Rolf had anything to do with athletic-Kevin-boy's disappearance, do you?" "Not at all, Rolf, it's strange that no one was in the cul-de-sac when this happened, that's all," the police man said, before getting up from a plastic-wrapped chair in Rolf's living room. "Thanks for the help, Rolf," he said before leaving, and Rolf followed. "Rolf needs to tend to the crop, for this sewage of your industry is a plague upon it," Rolf explained, before turning to go to the back side of the house. XxxxX "Good Lord, we found something!" a police officer yelled from the living room, and the three other police officers ran in, Nazz as well. The room was Kevin's living room, and there was a small blood stain on the wall. "Whatever happened, murder or kidnapping, there was more struggle than with the Eds," an officer said, and Nazz stood there in thought. "What if it was the Eds?" Nazz asked, realizing the Eds had shown no struggle of any kind in their disappearances. "They could have went into hiding somewhere, and then have, while we were all gone, came to Kevin's house and take him!" "That's impossible! We'd have found them, this is our town!" one of them said, pointing out the obvious and yet being oblivious at the same time. "Fine," Nazz said, walking off in agitation… And to Jonny's house… XxxxX "Hey-ya, Nazz," Jonny said, opening the door. "What you here for?" he asked. "I'm just really worried that the Eds are responsible for Kevin's disappearance. Kevin said it himself, the only guy we know with money signs thrown everywhere is Eddy," Nazz said "Your right!" Jonny said, as the two things connected. "That means they took Kevin! I bet their base is in the junkyard even!" "But where? We didn't see anything!" Nazz exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Oh, this is bad, this is bad," she repeated to herself. "Wait, what if it's underground somewhere?" Jonny asked, and looked at Plank. "Hm… We have to get to the junkyard!" he said, grabbing his sword. "What about me? I don't have anything to protect myself with!" Nazz yelled. "You know martial arts, don't you?" Jonny asked. Nazz nodded, and then realized what he was getting at. "Now c'mon, Nazz! We don't have all day!" he announced, before grabbing Plank and leading Nazz to the junkyard… XxxxX Category:Chapters Category:Fan fiction